earth2180fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finabel Federal Cosmo Fleet
The federal cosmo fleet of Pan-Europa unites the national spatial militaries of its member nations in one combined military force. Capitalizing on the diverse specializations of its member navies, the Pan-European Cosmo Navy excels in versatility and international spatial military operations. Doctrine The success of the Finabel Federal Cosmo Navy rests on the effective cooperation of the national militaries involved. While retaining independent capabilities to some degree, the Finabel Member Navies each specialize in a specific complementary role of the combined federal force, to which their industry, equipment, and training are aligned. This provides the Finabel Cosmo Navy with a higher degree of specialization in a greater number of fields than any other major spatial military of Earth. It also provides the Navy with an exceptionally large number of special forces. However, the dependence on co-operation between distinct national militaries does have drawbacks. Communication mishaps, political tensions and over-specialization in specific areas can cause the Finabel Federal Cosmo Navy to drop in effectiveness, especially in long-term and distant deployments. Member Navies While all member nations of the Pan-European Federation contribute to the Finabel Federal Cosmo Navy, the force dominated by a smaller number of major member navies. Most notable among these are the French aerospace forces, focusing on space superiority fighters and carrier capabilities; the German space fleet, focusing on heavy armored and artillery vessels; the Italian navy excelling in orbital defense vessels; the Royal Swedish space force focusing on utility and specialist vessels, and the Mediterranean coalition, excelling in torpedo destroyers and missile cruisers. Forces Spatiales Nationales (National Space Forces of France) The French national space forces were among the first militaries to heavily invest in spatial aviation. Beyond sophisticated extra-atmospheric bombers and aerospace superiority fighters, their efforts produced one of the worlds first carrier-based spatial fighters worldwide with the Dassault Stellar.X400. As such, the FSN operates seven out of the eight of the Finabel Navy's carrier groups, as well as a number of expeditionary task forces. Deutsche Marine Weltraumdivision (German Navy Space Division) The spatial division of the German naval forces specializes in heavy armor and ship-to-ship artillery pieces, which form the core of Finabel Heavy Task Forces. Connected to this doctrinal focus is a huge emphasize on target computing and sensor systems. During deployments, heavy German vessels tend to rely on a large number of support and escort groups, forming the core of the largest fleets deployed by the Pan-European Federation. Kungliga rymdskeppet flotta (Royal Starship Fleet of Sweden) The Royal Starship Fleet of Sweden fields some of the most specialized support and utility vessels in the Finabel Cosmo Navy, including dedicated command and control vessels, sensor platforms and autonomous missile launch vehicles. Sweden also provides the Finabel Cosmo Fleet with the majority of its electronic- and cyber warfare capabilities, stationing specialists and computing systems on ships of most member navies. Flotta Spaziale Militare (Italian Space Fleet) The space fleet of Italy maintains a large number of surface-to-space launch platforms and low-orbit satellites for orbital defense, as well as a huge number of close-range shuttlecraft and six planetary 'coastal' battleships, specializing in atmospheric warfare. أسطول تحالف شمال إفريقيا (North-African Alliance Fleet) Acting as a single member navy to the Pan-European Federation, the national navies of several north-African nations are united in a single alliance fleet. Its technological and doctrinal focus lies with torpedo boats and destroyers, providing the Federation with some of its most sophisticated escorts overall. Vessels & Fleets Combined Finabel Federal Cosmo Fleet (early 2180s) Fleets The Finabel Federal Cosmo Navy is divided into six fleet commands. * 1st Finabel Fleet "Europa" * 2nd Finabel Fleet "Africa" * 3rd Rapid Response * 4th Inner Expeditionary Fleet * 5th Outer Expeditionary Fleet * 6th Deep Space Fleet "Solar" History The Finabel Joint Command was first formed in the mid 21st century as an extension of the "Finabel Interoperability and Coordination Organization", which had been tasked with improving the effectiveness of joint operations. The establishment of a Joint Command was supposed to be the first step toward unifying Europes militaries. This first vision never came to be, however, when the European Struggle resulted in the dissolution of the political union which wouldn't be reformed for a long time. When the Federation treaty of Pan-Europe was finally signed, the dormant Finabel Command program was reactivated to put an emphasis on the spiritual continuation of the first European Project by the Federation. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Europe Kategorie:Cosmo Navy Kategorie:Finabel Federal Cosmo Fleet